The Eternity Lies Within
by Shiroyuki Hikari
Summary: It's been a year since Shuichi is living with Yuki, and the sudden anouncement of certain news could tear them apart. Will they be able to survive this ordeal? Together? YukixShuichi Please R&R : COMPLETE!
1. Just Another Day

A Gravitation fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **All the characters involved in this story do not belong to me. It is the sole property of its creator, Maki Murakami.

**Author's note: **Konichiwa minna-san! This is my first ever attempt to write a fanfic so forgive me regarding any grammatical or tense error and spelling mistakes. Please do R&R after you've read the story, as your opinions are very important to me. Arigatou gosaimasu and enjoy the story. 

(Thoughts are written in **_italic _**_words)_

The Eternity Lies Within Written by Shiroyuki Hikari 

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: Just another day.**

The apartment was peaceful and silence, not a single sound was heard except the chirpings of little birds marking the early dawn. As the sun rises illuminating the skies, it signifies that morning is here and another new day is beginning. Well usually at this hour, people would had woke up and start preparing for work or continue with their daily routine. However, there is one certain pink haired shonen who refuses to get up, as he is happily cuddled and sound asleep in the arms of his lover. 

The rays of the sun creeping in thru the blinds covering the windows reflected the shiny pink locks. Suddenly, the quietness of the apartment was invaded by a certain noise. The sound of slow breathing could be heard beyond the door of a particular room in that apartment. The room, which was considered as a scarce place by the pink haired boy as he is only allowed to be in there for several nights, well most of the nights now since his lover was in a fairly good mood nowadays. 

Yuki Eiri, still sleeping peacefully while holding his loved one around his arms. Totally unaware of his surroundings as he was worn out from the 'activity' he had done with Shuichi last night, the slight movement on the bed caused by the awakening of his sleeping companion has yet to awake him. Shindou Shuichi, now wide-awake under the grasp of Yuki, fixed his amethyst eyes upon the sleeping figure in front of him. All the while thinking how beautiful and angelic his lover looked when sleeping soundly. 

"_He always look like a doll when he's sleeping, so serene yet so soft. I bet even an earthquake wouldn't wake him up."_

A slight smile was displayed on Shuichi's lips as he ponders upon his own thoughts, tracing light fingers on the curve of Yuki's face. Moving ever so faintly he raised his body and brought his face closer to Yuki's, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before going to the washroom to get a shower. 

Once out of the shower, Shuichi got dressed in a dull green tank top layered with a bright orange jacket and a pair of matching three quarter length army cargo pants. Later, he padded his way towards the kitchen to prepare his usual breakfast of burnt toast and a glass of milk, since he's not allowed to be near the stove anyway. While he's at it, the coffee maker was taken out in order to brew some strong espresso for Yuki. After clearing up his breakfast, he entered Yuki's room and sat beside the edge of the bed. 

"Yuki, it's time to wake up now." He called to his lover while shaking Yuki's shoulder slightly. The blond haired writer was of course annoyed by the act of his baka and buried his face deeper into the pillow to ward off the voice beside him. "Yuki! Get up, it's going to be noon soon." Seeing no respond coming from Yuki, a devious thought crossed his mind and a devilish grin formed on Shuichi's lips. "Yukiiii, if you still won't get up, you know exactly what I will do ne?" Shuichi whispered into his lover's ear with an almost threatening tone to prove his point.  

Upon hearing those words, Yuki's ears perked but he still refuses to open his eyes to acknowledge the boy. Instead he chooses to ignore Shuichi with the intention that the boy gives up his said attempt. "_He wouldn't dare to do that, would he?"_ a second thought came across his mind. But it was too late for any reaction, as Shuichi has already moved his mouth towards Yuki's left earlobe and started to nibble on it. This cause a sudden shock to Yuki as he jolted up from his pillow, face redden all the while cursing Shuichi under his breath. 

"Baka don't ever do that again, you know how I hated it!" he growled at Shuichi. But Shuichi was now laughing so hard that tears begin to form at the comer of his eyes. How he loved seeing the surprise look on Yuki's face, definitely a rare treat considering the blond rarely shows any expressions aside from anger. A frown formed on Yuki's face. Without warning, he caught Shuichi's wrist and pulled him near, closing the gap of their lips for a deep passionate kiss. During that moment, Shuichi close his eyes to savor the long lasting kiss and responding to it at the same time. How he love the sweet taste and the passionate feeling of having their tongue entwined together, melting into each other. As Yuki broke off their kiss, Shuichi was blushing a little. A tinge of crimson crept across his cheeks.  

"_That innocent look on his face whenever I did something like this to him, is definitely precious to me" _Yuki thought while smiling inwardly. 

"Oh god! I'm late for work, K will certainly kill me this time with his magnum if I don't reach NG Studio in about 15 minutes!" Shuichi said as he snapped Yuki from his thoughts and back to reality. The blond who doesn't seem to enjoy the commotion caused in this hour of the day, shoved his lover off the bed by pulling the white sheets covering him causing Shuichi to stumbled over and fell to the carpeted floor with a thud. 

"Itai! Yuki why did you do that for?" Shuichi complained while easing the pain at his bottom due to the hard landing. 

"Hmph! Well I guess you better get going brat, cause I don't want a corpse delivered to my apartment this evening" Yuki said with a hint of sarcastic in his voice. 

"OK then, I will be leaving now. I will be back early for dinner so wait for me ok? Ja ne." Shuichi said as he pecks Yuki's cheek before leaving the bedroom for the front door. 

"Matte Shuichi!" called Yuki just as Shuichi was leaving.

"Huh? Nani?" Shuichi asked, peeking thru the doorframe. 

"Iie…just…be careful," he answered hesitantly trying not to show any signs of concern towards Shuichi. But of course he failed miserably considering the words he had just blurted out.   

Shuichi's eyes were now widened and a huge smile plastered on his face, "Hai!" he said and left closing the apartment door. Now, being alone in his quiet motionless room with Shuichi gone, hidden thoughts began to emerge from the corner of his brain.   

"_Tsk! When did I start to worry so much about that damn brat anyway? All of a sudden I'm so attached to him. Well, since the incident in New York, he does prove to be an important part of my life now. Living with him and having him close to me always, eventually leads me to let go of my horrible past. I can't imagine how I would survive if one day he does leave me eventually…leaving me behind all alone again. How much longer will all these meaningful days last? I doubted it will be forever but as long as it's just another day like this, with him sleeping beside me and waking me up with his annoying antics every morning, I'm content with the memories lasting in my heart for eternity…" _thoughtYuki as he finally climbed off his bed and made his way to the shower in order to refresh himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's note: **Hikari san here! So what do you think about the story so far…do you like it? I'm not sure if I will continue to write it due to my up coming exam. But if the reviewers enjoyed it, I will definitely try my best to finish this fanfic. I was planning to finish this up by 3 chapters but who knows it might be longer than that in the future. So in the mean time, please give me your support thru your comments. Gomen nasai, I know I say lot in this segment, please forgive me. I'm just too excited with my first ever story that's all.  


	2. The Unwanted News

Disclaimer: All the characters involved in this story do not belong to me. It is the sole property of its creator, Maki Murakami.

A/N: Hi! Minna-san, genki desu ka? This is the 2nd chapter I've just uploaded; I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first one. I want to say thanks to all my reviewers for their comments and support; all of you are so kind towards me with your encouraging words. Arigatou gosaimasu! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and readers : )  

(Thoughts are written in **_italic _**_words)_

Chapter 2: The Unwanted News 

Shuichi was rushing through the busy streets of Tokyo, which was filled with crowds moving hurriedly to reach their desired destination. Completely ignoring the presence of the Bad Luck vocalist who was happily humming a tune of Shinning Collection passing through the crowds. _"I can't believe that Yuki is actually worried about me, he really did voiced out his concern. Although he's still unwilling to admit that he cares but deep down I know he does. It's so lucky of me today!" _ Pondering on the idea that the famous cold and aloof writer, Yuki Eiri, had in fact expressed his concern towards his lover this morning, made Shuichi wondered as to what has cause the sudden change in Yuki. While still running and trying to keep up his breath, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him suddenly. 

"Shuichi, wait up! Stop running now would you?" Shuichi stop dead in his tracks and turned his head around to face the owner of the voice. The sound of a motorcycle engine dying down confirmed the identity of the person Shuichi was facing. 

"Hiro its you! What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be in NG Studio now." Glad to see his best friend was right in front of him and at an unsuspected time, Shuichi waited for a reply from him. 

Hiro taking off his helmet greeted the Bad Luck vocalist. "Yo Shuichi, gomen I never thought that I would be late! It's all because of the phone conversation I'm engaged with Ayaka-chan last night. We talked thru the whole night and I ended up overslept this morning due to a malfunction alarm clock!" Glancing his wristwatch after the end of his explanation, he put on his helmet again. "Here Shuichi, catch." Shuichi caught the extra helmet that Hiro tossed to him. "Hop on, I will give you a lift. We better hurry now." Hiro said as he started the engine of his motorbike. Giving a nod, Shuichi climbed onto the passenger seat and both of them traveled at top speed knowing the consequences they had to confront upon reaching the record studio.        

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Back at Yuki's apartment, the sound of typing could be heard echoing through the walls of the hall, as Yuki was busy typing away with his laptop in his study room. He is close to meeting his deadline in just two more days, so he needed to finish up the ending for his novel and revise the whole thing over and over again after adding the final touches right until he is truly satisfied with it. Another one of his masterpiece was on the making, in becoming a future best seller.

Half way thru typing he began to lose concentration and his sight on the laptop screen was blurred. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took off his reading glasses and decided that he needs to stop for a break. After stretching both his arms to release the tensed muscle, he left the chair and headed to the kitchen to grab a can of beer from the fridge. Opening the tin of beer, he sat on the couch and drank a few gulps to quench his thirst. The icy and bitter liquid sliding down his dry throat, gave him a sense of relieved and satisfied sensation. Placing the can down on a table, he reached out for the pack of cigarettes he had place earlier on the coffee table, he took one and lighted it, relishing the scent of tobacco as he inhale the smoke. 

"_Damn, I feel so tired nowadays must have been the constant lack of sleep for the past 5 days due to my writer's block issue. Because of it I've been desperately typing out all the ideas in my head while they are still there, no thanks to my stuck up brain that couldn't come up with any brilliant plots during the first few weeks. The only time I eventually got some sleep was last night and that baka of mine; of all times he woke me up early this morning. How extremely thoughtful of him, that brat." _At the thought of his lover, he pick up the lighter which has the photo sticker of him and Shuichi during their first date where Yuki had promised to bring Shuichi on a date (courtesy of K-san of course) if Bad Luck sales reaches one million. "_That baka, always being so genki and energetic, so full of life and yet quite naïve at the same time. Always smiling so happily…how on earth did I keep up with him after so long…" _Yuki thought as he marveled at the picture of Shuichi smiling that once had reminded him of his former self, Uesugi Eiri. He was once just as genki and innocent as Shuichi is but all of those disappeared when he met Yuki Kitazawa, the man who destroyed his life once and for all. 

Not wanting to think about the past again because he felt that he had let it pass already, Yuki took another drag off the cigarette when all of a sudden he feels a stabbing pain through his chest. His body lunges forward and he held his chest tightly trying to restrict the ache he's going through. His lungs suffered the constriction to breathe as he tried to pull himself through the pain he's experiencing at the moment. However, the heart wrench feeling only lasted for a few minutes. As he steadied himself by regaining his breath, sweats broke out of his forehead gliding downward his pale cheeks. " Just…what…happened?" he spoke, all the while breathing carefully and calmly. He made a mental note to himself to consult the aid of a physician during that afternoon. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Ohiyo! Gomen minna, I'm late for work again because…K?!" Shuichi was on the verge of his explanation when K abruptly pointed his famous weapon right beside Shuichi's head, promising to break his skull any moment now. 

"Ma-Matte, K! I…I" 

"No more excuses," said K in his heavy American accent. "Show me the lyrics that you've promised to hand in today." With that said, sweat drops were now forming on Shuichi's head as he tried desperately to think of a way to break the news that his absent minded brain has yet to provide him with any profound words for his new lyrics. Just as Sakano was entering the studio room and saw the horrifying sight of K pulling the trigger and aiming it at Shuichi's head, his panic habit was initiated as he tried to calm down K. 

"Now now K-san, please calm down and don't do anything irrational, we won't want to lose Shuichi right?" Sakano trying desperately to settled the situation by making K cool down a bit. 

"H-Hai, onegai K. I promise I will try and fill in the lyrics as soon as possible, in the mean time why don't we do some practices? Besides we have an upcoming performance next week." Shuichi suggested quickly as he tried to divert K's attention away from the lyrics issue temporarily. A click was heard as the doorknob was turned and opened revealing two figures standing at the doorway.

"I agree with Shindou-kun, we should really start practicing for the performance of the music fest next week if we want our act to be as good as Nittle Grasper, or maybe better " exclaimed Suguru as he entered the studio room where Bad Luck normally does their recording followed by Hiro right behind as he closes the door. 

"We still have some time before the new album is due to be out so; it should be ok to insert one or two new songs throughout that period. What's more Shuichi always come up with the best idea at the last moment." Hiro said, backing up his best friend while he patted Shuichi's right shoulder.

"Hmph! Very well then." Letting go of his gun, K moved to one of the chairs in the studio room and sat down folding his arms together. Clearly unsatisfied that Shuichi was off the hook again. 

"Arigatou, Hiro and Suguru!" Shuichi now full of spirit and confidence takes his place in front of the microphone and prepares himself to voice out the first verse of The Rage Beat as both the keyboardist and guitarist plays out music to accompany the lead singer. "Yosh minna! Lets do our best for the music fest and Bad Luck's third album. Ganbatte!" And with that, Shuichi releases his soul and mind into the music and sang passionately to the ever-familiar song, which was Bad Luck's first single. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Yuki was now sitting on a bench in the park where he first met Shuichi. The incident where Shuichi's handwritten lyrics accidentally flew to Yuki's direction when he was taking a stroll in the park during that night and how he had commented on it when he picked it up was fresh in his mind. "_Zero talent ka? That comment certainly left a deep impression to that brat's mind," _he thought, as another breath was inhaled from the cigarette he had lighted earlier. A light breeze blew past him, causing his soft blond hair to be slightly disheveled. The sun was now setting, creating shades of red, orange and yellow the usual sunset tones, indicating that night is awakening. As he set his gaze upon the scenic view, his mind wanders off to the time when he was at the hospital. The message of the doctor that had examined him, kept replaying in the back of his mind. 

"I have done a full body check on you and the result will be out in a week's time, however I might have a bad news for you, a most unwanted news." 

"What is it?" 

"Well, there's a slight possibility that you may perhaps contract a fatal illness." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So how do you think about it? Please feel free to contribute any idea for the development of this story as I might use some to further improve the story line. Until we meet in the next chapter.    


	3. Afterthoughts

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation characters belong to me; they are the work of Maki Murakami sensei. 

**A/N: **This is the 3rd installment; I've re-edited the first, second and third chapter. Thanks for all your reviews; I love you all so much! The 4th chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, please be patient.

(Thoughts written in _italic_)

The Eternity Lies Within 

Shiroyuki Hikari

Chapter 3: Afterthoughts 

The hospital was busy as usual, sick people waiting patiently for their name to be announced by the nurse at the registration counter before being emitted to the doctor's room for a check up, cries of children who were unease due to their illness or the impatience to remain calm and the rushing of patients with emergency cases either involved in an accident or critical situation to the emergency room. Certainly it was not a bright sight to see, one might not feel comfortable within this premises as the chaotic atmosphere and smell of medicine fills this place up. Obviously this site would be labeled as one of the most 'unfavorable and unfrequented' place on the list unless a person has no choice as he or she is infected by sickness. 

Upon the opening of the automatic sliding door, there stood a dark and tall figure, a man to be precise. With just a look at him, one may think that he's a foreigner due to his physical and facial appearance. His hair, which is of blond shades and those piercing amber colored orbs, that seems to gaze right through you. Dressed in a long black coat with a pair of matching pants and dark blue shirt, the figure makes his way to the registration counter.

" How may I help you sir? " the friendly nurse at the counter asked. 

" I'm registering as a patient here. " 

" Please wait a moment sir, will you be kind enough to fill out this form and we will call you after shortly. " 

" Thank you. " 

After handling the form back to the nurse, the man walked to a nearby bench and took a seat while waiting for his turn. Checking the registration form before keying it into the database, the nurse caught a glimpse of a certain name that greatly interests her. 

" Hmm…Uesugi Eiri… where have I heard it before… it sound so familiar, "

" Hey, could he be that famous novelist! The one who writes romance novels with tragic endings, Yuki Eiri! " Another nurse who was seated beside her suddenly barged in. 

" Now that you remind me Yumiko-san… yes that's him alright. " Both nurses glanced over to the direction Yuki was sitting. 

" Oh, Taka-san I really love his stories! He's really good at it! Wow I can't believe that he's actually here. " 

" Oh my, I wonder what's he doing here. I hope its nothing serious though, " the friendly nurse who is known as Taka-san, voiced out her concerns. 

" Daijoubu, I'm sure it's just a flu or fever. He's Yuki-sama after all! " Yumiko-san reassured her. 

All the while when the two nurses were busy chatting away, an old man, judged by his looks should be around the age of 70, indication of wrinkles clearly shown on his forehead and white grey hair of an aged person, made his way slowly towards Yuki's direction. 

" Mind if I seat here, young man? " the old man questioned politely. 

" No, not at all please do, " Yuki, replied as he moves over to make room for the old man. 

" Arigatou…*cough* *cough* …gomen. I hope it doesn't bother you " 

" Iie…daijoubu desu ka?"  Yuki asked. 

" I'm fine, it's just an old sickness that I've had over the years. I'm accustom to it already." The old man now finally settled himself on the bench, was inhaling steadily trying to block off the endless coughs that seem to threaten his throat. Now comfortably seated, he felt the urge to strike up a conversation with the young man situated next to him because as with many senior citizens, he couldn't stand the awkward silence that fell ahead of them. 

" So, what business do you have here?" the old man asked warily. 

" To have a body check." Yuki's answer was simple, he didn't really mind the old man talking to him however, he was kind of drifting in his own thoughts right now, whether to have yet another tear jerking ending or an unexpected happy one for his newest novel. After much consideration, he decided to stick to his usual style; nevertheless it's his trademark to write stories full of romance and angst that left his fans, usually high school girls and women crying their hearts out at the end of each novel, at the same time yearning for more to come. Noticing how the young man had set his gaze right ahead, sat cross legged and folded arms without ever any slight movement the old man had assumed he was not paying attention. Nonetheless, he continued the conversation. 

" People nowadays are so fragile, just look at the amount of patients at this hospital. Everyday the numbers of people walking in and out seem to increase, humans are just prone to getting diseases. You know, life is too short and yet some people still thinks that they have all the time in the world until they don't identify what really hits them! Then, they died off just like that. Sometimes we tend to ignore those who we loved dearly, not returning their calls, don't really shows any form of affection towards them and most importantly, not letting them know how much they mean to us, how they had changed our lives and make it better. We should, if truth were told, cherish those people more." With that, the old man turned to face Yuki and a smile displayed on his lips. "So young man, don't work too hard just to gain achievements. Slow down once in a while to enjoy things in life," the old man said as he patted Yuki's shoulder, awakening the young man from his long thoughts. 

" Uesugi Eiri-san, can you please come in now?" a nurse who stood right in front of the doctor's room, called upon Yuki. 

" Well, I guess it's my cue to go now." Yuki left the bench and headed for the doctor's room, with the nurse closing the door once both had entered. Inside the room at the far right corner, there sat a man clasping both hands and leaning on his desk just like the way that Seguchi Tohma had sat in his office. The man, who seems to be in his late twenties and wearing a pair of thick glasses, introduced himself as Kirihara sensei. While getting up from his seat for a handshake, the doctor accidentally knocks over a pile of files, which were placed before him on the desk. In the effort of picking up those files, by sheer coincidence his elbow brushed past a mug containing hot tea causing the burning liquid to stream through the table and down to the floor. As helpless as he appears to be, he asked for the help of the nearby nurse. 

" Err…Mayu-san would you mind helping me out for a sec?" 

" Ah…hai sensei, gomen ne he tends to be clumsy sometimes." The nurse looked apologetically to Yuki and excuses herself as she rush to the doctor's aid. Watching the unfolding scene in front of him, Yuki does wonder whether to place his precious life in the hands of Kirihara sensei after witnessing what was he capable of. 

After what seems to be an eternity for the cleaning process, Kirihara sensei finally straightens up and proceeds to carry out his duties as a doctor. Judging from his appearance of light brown hair with matching hazel orbs, he does look young beyond his supposed age. One might get the idea of him being too young to have sufficient experiences to deserve the title 'doctor', the first time meeting him. Despite his usual clumsy acts, he did prove his worthiness in this profession through the demonstration of his skills. Once he is serious, he never let his guard down on any opportunity, which unwanted happenings might perhaps occur and still manage to take care of all his patients' welfare in the most professional method.  " Ah…sorry about that, please take a seat Uesugi-san." Yuki sat on a chair facing the doctor's desk directly. The doctor once again held out his hand for a friendly greeting in order to introduce himself, " I'm Kirihara Aki, nice to meet you." 

"Uesugi Eiri, please to meet you too." Yuki replied in a formal manner taking the offered handshake. As soon as Kirihara sensei had done performing the body check routine on Yuki, he asked of him to take a seat in order to discuss the necessary details of his body conditions. 

_"I have done a full body check on you and the result will be out in a week's time, however I might have a bad news for you, a most unwanted news." _

_"What is it?" Yuki questioned in anticipation. Heaving a sigh, the doctor continues to answer Yuki's question. _

_"Well, based on your description of the pain you've experience earlier there's a slight chance that you may perhaps contracted a fatal illness, as the symptoms are quite similar. On the other hand, this is just according to my assumptions. We will have to see the report to really determine what is wrong, so you don't have to be panic. Just like I say, it could be a coincidence, there's noting to worry about."_ And amid the last few assuring words spoken by Kirihara sensei, Yuki snaps out form his train of thoughts regarding the afternoon incident as the light of the lamppost next to him was turned on. He took a look at his wristwatch; the long and short needles clearly indicated that it was 7 o'clock. _"Shit! Has it been this late already, I must've wander off at my thoughts for an hour or more! Hmm…it's kind of late now, that brat should be at home already. I better get going now." _ Throwing the cigarette butt to the dirt, he stepped on it to put it out and left the bench walking off to the direction of where his black Mercedes parked. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

During earlier that evening, sounds of running footsteps could be heard through the hallway leading to Yuki's apartment. Shuichi has just finished work and making his way back to their apartment. He was in a good mood today, unexceptionally happy and genki despite the threat he received earlier from K at NG Studio. Eager to see the face of his lover and the greeting of welcoming him home, Shuichi grabs the doorknob and unlock it with the apartment keys. " Yukiii…. tadaima! " he announced happily as he entered the apartment, expecting the reply of "Okaeri, Shuichi" from Yuki. But to his dismay, only utter silence greeted him in return. "Yuki…Yuki…. where are you?" He proceeds to look in the writer's room, expecting Yuki to be typing away in his laptop ignoring his presence, which he usually does. Another disappointment hit him yet again as the writer was not found in his room. Eventually, Shuichi searches the whole apartment, every single room and corner and yet there was no sign of his lover anywhere. _" Where could he be, he should be home at this hour either busily typing his latest work or resting on the couch sipping a can of beer with a cigarette dangling on his lips. Oh well, maybe he just went out to the convenience store to get something." _Shuichi slumped on the couch, gazing at the clock mounted on the wall above that noticeably indicated the time 5.30pm. _"_ _He should be coming home soon…I hope. I really really miss him, Yuki please come back soon."_ Not knowing what to do while waiting for his lover to return, he sat there on the couch drifting into profound thoughts of his own. Dreadful feelings began to drown in him. How he had hated these silence moments where he alone was in this empty and lifeless apartment. It had reminded him of the times when the owner of this apartment had just disappeared, leaving nothing behind except the memories where they had both shared moments together. Those times had occurred to Shuichi not once but twice. The first time was when Yuki left for Kyoto to settle his marriage with Usami Ayaka, which was arranged by his father, of course the whole thing didn't work out in the end, courtesy of Shuichi impersonation of a fake Ayaka. And the second time was when, Yuki's past came back to haunt him. He left for New York, the place where the tragic happens and nearly committed suicide there. Even though it's been a year they were together since the last incident, but Shuichi couldn't help being afraid that one day Yuki might leave him again, for good. 

Seconds pass by, followed by minutes and then hours, eventually Shuichi fell asleep because he was wore off by those heavy thoughts he was having earlier. The ticking of the clock and movement of it's hands that finally found it's way to the number 8 and 12, shows the current time 8 o'clock and darkness now befalls the sky. The sound of doors opening was heard. As he enter the apartment, Yuki took of his shoes and was taken by surprise the sudden quietness he found while making his way to the living room. _" That's strange, that brat should be at here now…what's with all this noiseless situation."_ Switching on the lights, he found his lover sleeping peacefully on the couch curled up like a kitten. After looking at the sleeping figure for a few seconds, he got into his room and took out Shuichi's blanket as if it were an automatic routine he did accustomed to. In the middle of his attempt to cover Shuichi with the blanket, the boy stirred in his sleep. Slowly those mesmerizing amethyst eyes opened and blinked a few times before meeting with a pair of golden orbs. 

" Mmm…Yuki… is that you? " the boy mumbled in an audible whisper. 

" Ah…tadaima Shuichi, "  

" Yuki…Yukiii… you're home. Okaeri Yuki! " With the face of his lover shown right in front of him, Shuichi cling on to Yuki tightening his arms around the neck of his lover causing both to topple from the couch to the floor. Shuichi now lying on top of Yuki still hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go but his grip loosens once Yuki scoffed, 

" Get off me brat! Do you know how heavy you are? " 

" Go-Gomen…Yuki " a tinge of hurt could be heard in Shuichi's voice as he move away to let the blond sat up. Trying to ignore Shuichi's abrupt sadness, the blond looked away and asked,

" Baka, have you eaten yet? "

" Iie…" 

" Neither have I, lets go grab something at Zenny's " Inching closer to Shuichi, Yuki places an arm around Shuichi's shoulder and pulls the boy close to plant a soft kiss on his forehead and lips before getting up to exit the hall. Shuichi's cheeks were tainted with a slight blush. Seeing that Shuichi still remains at the same spot, he called out to him. 

" Brat, are you coming or not? " 

" H-Hai! " Snapped from his temporary unconsciousness, Shuichi got up and followed right behind Yuki, holding his lover's hand and smiling brightly. Tightening his grip, Yuki let out a small smile, which he rarely display to anyone else besides the one he loved truly. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

" Welcome, table for how many person sir? " the waitress inquires politely, welcoming the couple that had just arrived. 

" Table for two. " 

" This way please, " the waitress leading the way to their table right after Yuki had informed her. Walking beside Yuki, Shuichi caught sight of a familiar blond right ahead of them. The blond was sitting with his back face to them at a table not too far away. Shuichi began to get suspicious. _"He looked a lot like…could it be him?" _  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Can you all guess who the blond guy is? ; )


	4. Discussion

Disclaimer: All the characters involved in this story do not belong to me. It is the sole property of its creator, Maki Murakami. 

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! It's been a while since the last update of this story. Good news here, my exam is finally over and I'm on holiday now! If any of you have time, I've posted a new original story at fictionpress.com under the manga section. The title is Tales of Emotions; please R&R if you visited there J. A big thank you to all my reviewers (bowing humbly), especially **stormelf **for providing me with really useful advice. Arigatou minna-sama! See you in next chapter.

(Thoughts are in _italics_)

Chapter 4: Discussion 

Yuki and Shuichi sat at their respective table, which the waitress had guided them earlier. Placing the menus on the table, she asked for their orders. "Can I take your order sirs or do you need a moment to think? Just to inform you, the soup of the day is cream of mushroom and dessert of the day is raspberry cheese cake." 

After scanning through the menu, Yuki informed the waitress that they were ready to order. "Now will be fine, I would have the steak sandwich and a glass of Budweiser beer." 

"How do you like your steak sir?" the waitress inquired while writing down the orders.

"Medium rare" he replied, handing the menu back for her.

"Thank you, and what about you sir?" turning her attention towards Shuichi now, she saw that the youth was looking at a table not far from theirs where a fair blond haired man was seated. "Umm…sir?" she asked again. Shuichi has his gaze fixed on the figure and was trying to think about the identity of that man. 

Seeing no reaction from his pink haired lover, Yuki called out to him. "Shuichi!"

"Huh!?…Oh…I will just have a cheeseburger and a Coke," he answered hurriedly after realizing Yuki had just said his name, awaking him from his current trance.

"Can I repeat your orders sir? This gentleman here would have a cheeseburger and a Coke, while you sir will be having a medium rare steak sandwich and a glass of Budweiser. Right?" Yuki gave a nod as a sign of agreement. "Thank you, your orders will arrive shortly" she said with a smile, and left the table. Looking over to where his lover had previously glanced, Yuki studied the blond figure that was sitting there. _"He…kind of looked recognizable,"_ he thought to himself. 

"Ne…Yuki, do you think that guy over there look familiar?" Shuichi asked curiously, looking directly at Yuki's face while pointing his index finger to the direction the writer was watching. Suddenly, the blond guy stood from his chair as a brunette haired lady made her way towards him. The picture was crystal clear now as to whom the said person really was. Musing to himself that the other two was here for dinner as well, Yuki cursed in his mental state of seeing those two at an inappropriate time, just when he was having some private moment with his Shuichi. As the couple were leaving their table, the light blond haired man spotted Yuki from his place and went to approach him. Yuki saw him coming, along with the dark brown haired women trailing behind him. 

"Good to see you here Eiri…and with Shindou-san too," he said smiling at the both of them.

"A-Ah…nice to see you Tohma-san and Mika-san…" Shuichi greeted them anxiously, surprised to met the two.

"I didn't expect to see you here Tohma, along with my sis. I thought you two always eat out in fancy restaurants or at your huge mansion home, enjoying Mika's home-cooked food. Has her cooking skills failed recently to have you both coming to this simple eatery?" Yuki stated as a matter of fact, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Why…you…Eiri! What gives you the permission to comment on my cooking since you hardly have any time to come over and taste it yourself. And it's not like I didn't invite you or anything but you keep turning me down every time I did. What am I suppose to do?" Mika said in a rage clasping her hands to her hips, obviously venting her anger towards Yuki after the remark he has just made. Yuki had definitely done it this time; he has infuriated his big sister and will pay for the consequences of listening to Mika's endless lecture about him and his ungratefulness to her kindness. Yuki rolled back his eyes and groaned inwardly upon his thoughts, all the while Mika was speaking with her on-going speech and Shuichi just sat there looking nervous. 

"M-Mika…calm down please…" Tohma said as he tried to restrain his wife from nearly strangling Yuki's neck.

"Whose side are you on, Tohma!" she glared at her husband angrily, causing sweat drops to form on Tohma's forehead.

_"After all this time, he's still afraid of her"_ Yuki thought as he muses himself with the antics of his older sister and his brother-in-law. While Shuichi sat across him, watching the whole commotion in front of him, not daring to get involved. 

Looking apologetically at Yuki, Tohma explained, " She's kind of moody nowadays and tends to have a sudden crave for something. It just so happened that she wants a chocolate sundae and I figure this is the best place to go to."

"Interesting…" the blond author spoke with a raised eyebrow. 

All of a sudden remembering he has something important to inform Yuki, Tohma straightened himself and put on his usual smiling façade. "Eiri, can I have a private discussion with you tomorrow?" leaning in closer to whisper in Yuki's right ear, he continued his dialogue "It's regarding your career as a writer…" With that said, he moved away from his current position. "Well then, I guess we better get going now. It's kind of late. I will give you a call tomorrow to confirm the time of our meeting. Take care Eiri…Oh, and hope to see you at the music fest soon Shindou." Tohma left after saying his goodbye and headed for the restaurant entrance door. Mika was just about to follow Tohma but she paused abruptly, facing Shuichi her expression stern.

"I hope you look after my little brother well, Shuichi." Her voice sounded strict and meticulous, however her appearance began to softens as she murmured two very precious words, "Thank you." She bowed slightly and left, catching up to her husband outside. Upon hearing those words, Shuichi blinked his wide purple eyes a few times trying to sort out what had just occurred. Although he does know the real meaning behind that phrase and the look of Mika's face, exactly the impression of an older sister worried over her younger siblings. 

"Hmph! Since when this is her business anyway…" Yuki said in an irritated tone, blowing smoke into thin air from a cigarette he had lighted not too long ago. 

Just outside Zenny's, Tohma has his car parked along the sidewalk and was waiting for his wife to appear from the restaurant entrance. Mika stepped out from the front door and spotted Tohma leaning against the frame of his newly bought sleek black BMW four-seater sports car. She walked towards him. "Sorry, did you wait long?" 

"No, I just got the car here. Get in." Gesturing for his wife to enter the car, he opened up the front passenger's door for her. After she got in, he closes the door firmly and went into his driver seat. He started the engine, and drove to the driveway at a steady speed. Turning on the car's heater, he spoke to the lady beside him attentively, "Mika, it's getting cold at this hour of the day, if you feel a little chilly why don't you put on the extra cardigan I bring along? It's at the back seat." 

"It's ok, I'm fine Tohma" she reassured her husband, giving his arm a gentle squeeze and a loving smile. Reverting back to her serious façade she questioned him "So…did you break the news to him yet?" Waiting for a reply, she gazed at him. 

"Not exactly…I just told him it has something to do with his profession…Anyhow, I will be meeting Eiri tomorrow to further explain everything." He answered her without diverting his attention from the road. 

Letting out a small sigh, Mika continued on "I see…I wonder what his decision is going to be."   

"Whatever his answer will be I'm sure he would think through it carefully, he's not a person who makes hasty conclusions." Tohma spoke directly prior to pulling the handbrakes to stop the car in front of a red traffic light. Facing his wife at this moment, he bore a genuine smile on his face saying, "And shouldn't you be worrying of yourself now, Mika? You are expecting, you know."

Giving in to her husband, she replied warily "Yes, I understand…but I couldn't help concerning about Eiri and I know you are too…Tohma." 

"Why don't you take a short nap, you look exhausted, I will wake you up once we reach home," he suggested after noticing Mika's weariness. 

"Thanks…" she whispered softly before closing her tired eyes and relaxed under the comfort of the leather seat, drifting into a deep slumber. The lights had changed green, initiated the black BMW to once again resume its journey through the quite bright-lit streets of Tokyo. Tomorrow will be the day when the truth is unfold, revealing yet another significant fate in Yuki Eiri's life. Whether a decision was made tomorrow, it's bound to affect the lives of a pair of lovers drawn together by a force known as gravitation.  

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Yuki and Shuichi had just finished their meals and paid the check. As they were leaving the restaurant front doorway to made their way to the car, loud thunder noise could be heard rumbling throughout the sky and flashes of lightning can be seen blinking high above. "Looks like it's going to rain soon." Shuichi exclaimed, seeing that the dark night was covered with gloomy clouds threatening to pour drops of water any time now. 

"Kuso, let's get going brat. I don't want us getting soak later!" Yuki said frustratingly, at the same time quickening his pace to walk towards his car parked not too far away. Just as they caught sight of the car, tiny drops of rain began falling down to the pavement followed by huge ones resulting a heavy downpour. Yuki rushed to his car and climbed into the driver seat while Shuichi tailed behind hopping into the front passenger seat. Inside the car, Yuki brushed off any excess droplets of water on his coat and took it off. He was not really wet since he wore a thick overcoat, despite the fact that his hair got damped from the unexpected shower. He pushed some of the wet blond strands behind before getting a good look at his lover. Shuichi on the other hand, was soaked although not entirely but his pink hair and clothes were drenched in the rainfall. "You should wear thicker clothes next time, baka…" Yuki said as he turned on the car heater for the both of them and started off the car engine. 

"N-Nani?! I didn't guess it would rain either; the weather looks fine just before!" the pink-haired singer pouted in his seat, obviously his body still wet as a result of the thunderstorm. It's true, even the weather forecast couldn't predict this outcome; it was raining cats and dogs outside. With a glimpse at Shuichi, he noticed the boy was shivering slightly. The fact that Shuichi wore a thin orange jacket had caused him to be doused and the wet jacket was draping over his lithe frame. _"He is freezing now…"_ Yuki thought as he fixed his amber orbs on the trembling figure next to him.

"Take of your jacket." 

"Huh!? Why?" Shuichi blurted out, surprised through the statement given by the blond writer. 

"I said, take of your jacket brat! And put this on…" Yuki instructed while throwing his long coat over to Shuichi. "Use it to cover your body until we arrive back to the apartment." He stated firmly with his eyes set on the road, and hands controlling the steering wheel. 

"Arigatou, Yuki!" Shuichi's amethyst eyes widen, brimming with happiness as he looked gratefully at his lover. Yuki ignored him and continued driving, but he was smiling in his heart due to the fact that Shuichi looked adorable in his current condition and such a simple thing could make the hyper kid content. Shuichi took off his soggy jacket and wore the coat that Yuki had tossed him previously. Feeling warm and comfy inside the cozy coat, he pulled it closer to wrap around his shuddering body, inhaling Yuki's exquisite scent. Watching the rain falling down over the wonderful night scene of the city, reminded Shuichi in relation to the incident at Zenny's earlier. He really wanted to know what had Tohma said to Yuki, but dare not has the courage to ask. His curiosity was getting on his every nerves, he couldn't stand it any longer and decided to query Yuki. Even though, the consequence might be ugly. So he gathered up his spirit and turned his head to face Yuki. "A-Ano…Yuki…can I ask you something?" he said hesitantly.

"Hmm…" the reply came was simple.

"Umm…Well…Just now at the restaurant when we meet Tohma and Mika…what did Toh…"

"Urusai…" Yuki cut in all of a sudden. "Keep your mouth shut while I'm driving." He spoke sharply, keeping his concentration on the road ahead.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to make you mad…I will keep quiet." Shuichi's head hung low, his damp pink locks covering his eyes hid his expression away. Yuki's harsh words had just caught him off-guard. Peeking at the depressed individual from his side-glance, Yuki thought to himself. _"Damn…now he's feeling guilty for making me angry even if it's not his fault. It has nothing to do with you Shuichi, stop blaming yourself like that anymore…it's just that a lot had happened lately…my body situation and now Tohma's act of involving in my job. It's the mistake of my cold uncaring exterior, please quit tormenting yourself this way…I'm sorry."_  The drive home was plain quiet; neither of them risked the chance of voicing out their own thoughts. Above the dim sky, it continued to rain not showing any signs of ending soon. Constantly, there would be a thunder or two making the rapid silence seem unbearable.      

~*~*~*~*~

After unlocking the front door, Yuki proceeded to the bedroom to change into something dry. He came back out again, wearing an unbuttoned casual white shirt and a pair of jeans. Whereas Shuichi went straight to the living room, taking off Yuki's coat he laid it on the side of a black couch and slumped on the floor, sitting there cross legged in total stillness. Yuki walked towards the bathroom in order to fetch them both towels, he returned to the hall where Shuichi was, with a towel around his neck and holding another one in his left hand. Heading for the sofa, he dropped the white towel on Shuichi's head and collected his long coat that had been placed there. Next, he threw his coat into the laundry basket located near the side of the kitchen entrance before advancing once again to the living room, but he just leaned against the entryway this time. Fishing out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket, he took one out and searched for his lighter in an attempt to lit it. Unfortunately, he just recalled that his lighter was left on the bedside table in his room so he stuck the cigarette back into the packet and stored it in his shirt pocket. He stole a glance at what his lover was doing on the floor, it seems that the pink haired vocalist was busy drying up his hair with the towel. Still no words came as of those two and the quietness was beginning to get to Yuki, at times he does enjoy this peaceful treatment especially when he was working on his novels but now, this was killing him from the inside. Eyeing his genki and noisy lover in this form was starting to bother him, a lot. 

_"He's really mad at me…guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight…"_ clear substance began to form at the corner of his purple eyes, but Shuichi held it back desperately not wanting it spilled down his cheeks. Despite his effort, his body began to tremble, as he was feeling cold because he was wearing a sleeveless tank top and his body still wet from the previous drizzle. The chilly air was seeping in through his freezing skin, causing him to yearn for the affectionate embrace of his lover, having the sensation of warmth heating up his frozen pale figure, but he knew it was impossible. Not when Yuki was having a dreadful mood with him. Halfway through his reverie he felt something soft and smooth enveloped him, giving him a satisfying sense of being secured and warm up. Tilting his head above, his dazed eyes met those as of Yuki's piercing ones. These golden spheres were more often than not sharp and hidden, however the sight that beheld them momentarily was delicate and sentimental, displaying emotion of concern. Shuichi was taken by surprise with the sudden closeness of Yuki; unknown to him the blond haired author had grabbed his bathrobe from the bathroom's shelf and used it to wrap around the frame of his quivering lover. Kneeling, he snatched the towel that was formerly handed to Shuichi and dried up the slightly damped pink hair.

"You should get a warm shower before going to bed, brat…" he sounded perfectly normal but one could sensed some caring nature in his tone. Ruffling Shuichi's hair affectionately, he told the confused youth in a direct manner, "Look, I'm not annoyed at you or anything…so don't keep blaming yourself…" Shuichi was smiling now; for he knew Yuki wasn't angry with him instead he cared about him. Yuki extended a pair of gentle hands as he pulled his genki lover into a tight cuddle. Stroking Shuichi's back in an endeavor to warm up the cold figure, he muttered in a low whisper "Sorry…"

"It's ok Yuki, I know it must be hard on you these days…with the deadline coming up and everything else…but I'm fine" Shuichi said contently as he snuggled in deeper at the crook of his lover's neck, breathing in the soothing smell. Thankful towards Shuichi's understanding of his circumstances, a mischievous grin carved upon his lips as a certain appealing idea came across his mind. 

"Why don't I warm you up in the shower later…" Yuki suggested in his sensuous and profound voice, whispering into his lover's ear.

"Yuuuki!" the pink-haired vocalist's face was flushed to beet red.

"Baka! It's not that we had never done it before. In fact, I rather enjoyed it, taking you on the cold hard tiles against the running heated water…" 

"Fine, but you have to carry me into the bathroom first…" Shuichi replied playfully, all the while looking at Yuki in an impish way. 

Smirking, Yuki carried his light-weighted lover to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Moments later, the sound of sprinkled water accompanied by pleasurable moans could be heard coming from the shower, lasting through the rainy night. 

The sun shone brightly the next morning, drying up the flooded grounds that were once caused by the heavy downpour yesterday. Yuki was sleeping with ideal comfort in the serene surroundings of his bedroom, when suddenly the phone rang. The noise echoed throughout his whole apartment lasting for a few seconds, making it unbearable to the latent blond individual on the bed. Opening his amber colored eyes lazily, he reached for the digital alarm clock positioned on the table beside his bed blindly. The figure 9.00 a.m. was shown on the electronic device visibly. Wondering who would phone him this early, the caller seems to be persistent as it was the eighth ring the telephone produced that time, indicating the call might be urgent. Yuki finally gave up and succumbed himself in answering the phone, he got out from his relaxing bed and proceeded to the living area where the cordless phone was located. Picking up the receiver, he felt reluctant to answer the call, as there could only be two possible callers. One was Mizuki, his trustworthy editor and the other was his unpredictable brother-in-law, Seguchi Tohma. Both callers will have a huge impact on him although in the mean time his main interest lies with the latter, as connected to past occurrence in Zenny's. 

"Hello?" he mouthed the simple word, waiting for the response at the other end of the line.

"Oh, good morning Eiri! How are you doing?" the caller replied cheerfully.

"Annoyed" was the straightforward feedback provided by Yuki.

"I see, sorry to disturb you at this hour of the day…hope you don't mind?" 

"Cut your crap! What do you want Tohma?" losing his patience, Yuki darted ahead to the point.

"My, aren't you a little feisty this morning. Well you know…I called you just to inform on the time of our small private chat, is lunch time fine with you?" the fair blond at the line asked in his usual polite manner. 

"Sure."

"Great…I will be seeing you at the Rogue Café then, at 12.30? By the way, I will be bringing a guest along. He's a friend of mine. Well…see you then, bye…"

"Bye." 

Hanging up the receiver, he put it back to its original place and returned to his room. He sat at the edge of his wide bed, running through his silky soft blond hair roughly with his hand, he let out an idle yawn. _"Today is going to be one long hectic day…"_ he thought in his dazed mind, anticipating the dreadful moment of meeting up with Tohma and the enigmatic of their discussion with an unknown guest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. The end?

**A/N: **Hi minna-san! Sorry for the long delay in updating this story, a lot have been happening lately. I was burdened with exams and assignments so I couldn't find the time to write. Well, here's a new chapter and I know it's short but please bear with it first while I try my best to bring you a longer chap next time, OK? Hope you enjoy it and please review? Please? ; )

Once again, Gravitation does not belong to me but Maki Murakami although I won't mind if it's mine. Heh.

[ _italics_ indicated speech in English]

**Chapter 5: The End?**

The bright noon sun was high above the sky, spreading its scorching heat vastly on the ground beneath it. People walking back and forth past the shop filled streets, each carrying bags of items bought or just walking idly hand-in-hand with their loved ones; after all the district of Shibuya is a famous dating spot. Particularly on a typical Sunday when it's the most crowded. Yuki, scoring a pair of shades was seated at a table under a shaded area outside the Rogue Café, sipping a glass of frosted Budweiser. Irritated by the unbearable heat emitted by the sun, the blond haired writer kept looking at his watch, which was pointed at one o'clock sharp. He was beginning to loose his patience in waiting for his so called caring brother-in-law and the mysterious guest that he will be bringing along. "If Tohma doesn't show up any minute now, I'm gonna break his neck the next time I see him…that's it, I'm leaving!" Yuki hissed under his breath as he put out his second cigarette into the ashtray. Just as he was getting up from his chair, Tohma was frantically running to his direction while calling out to Yuki, "Eiri! Wait!!!" Tagging along behind Tohma, a foreign man in his late thirties dressed in a formal business suit was finally catching up to both of them.

"I'm sorry…Eiri…for making you wait," at last seizing his breath, Tohma continued his speech "It seems like my friend here got off at the wrong train station. By the time I've managed to find him, I'm already 30 minutes late." Glancing at his watch to make of the current time, Tohma realized that he has yet to introduce the guest to Yuki. "Eiri, this is Mr. Rick Myer; head of the publication department of Atlas Co. I'm sure you've heard of it as the uprising publisher in the States presently."

Extending his hand for a friendly handshake, the dark brown haired American restated his intro again. "_Nice meeting you, Mr. Yuki Eiri. The name's Myer but feel free to call me Rick. As you know, my purpose here is to have a word with you regarding the rights to publish your books in the States. Being a famous romance novelist in Japan and having countless fans everywhere, I'm sure it will be a great opportunity for you to extend that fame of yours to the international market. So, what do you say about it_?"

Ignoring the American next to him, the blond author reverted his gaze towards Tohma. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well…ah…you see, this gentlemen here who came all the way from New York is very interested in your work and his company wishes to collaborate with you in regarding to having your permission for the rights of your novels to be published there. Of course this will involve you going to NY for a couple of months to handle the contractual procedure…" before Tohma could go on with his explanations, Yuki's cell phone gave out a continuous ringing tone.

Picking his phone from the shirt's pocket he proceed to answer it "Hai, Uesugi Eiri here." At the other end of the line there came a soft female reply.

"Ah, Uesugi-san…This is Sanohara Taka calling from Tokyo University Hospital to confirm about your health report. Are you free to collect the report on the 25th which is three days from today?"

"Yes, I am" was the brief approve he gave her. Sounding relieved, she informed him of the time for the collection.

"Okay, then. Is an appointment with Kirihara sensei at one in the afternoon fine with you sir?"

"Sure."

Hearing there's no problem, she exclaimed happily "Thank you for your time! Your appointment on the 25th is confirmed; hope to see you there then Uesugi-san. Goodbye."

Pressing the end call button, Yuki was wondering why on earth was this lady known as Sanohara Taka talking so cheerfully to him despite it being a formal call. Anyway, his mind was quickly transporting him back to reality where Tohma and his American friend were standing still looking at him. Pushing away the few awkward moments, Tohma went on with his speech after clearing his throat.

"As I was saying…"

All too soon he was yet again cut off by an interruption, but this time by the taller blond himself who seem to be getting ready to leave the place. "Three days, Tohma. Give me three days and I will give you the answer then."

"But…Eiri don't you want to hear about the whole thing first?" Tohma questioned him, hoping that Yuki will at least stay and discuss the matter with Rick since it is very rude to leave your guest right after their arrival not too long ago. But knowing this man for quite some time now, he wouldn't buy his luck. And he was right, for that instant Yuki proposed an idea that dejected his request perfectly.

"Sorry Tohma, but I have some urgent business now. You can send the details to my mail and I will overlook it at home. _So please, if you would excuse me now…and it's nice meeting you Mr. Myer. Goodbye_." Taking his leave, Tohma heaved out a defeated sigh and turned to the confused American. Looking apologetic, he explained what happened to Rick.

"_I'm so sorry Rick, but it seems like he has some urgent issues to attend. However, he will give us the reply three days later. So, is it okay with you? I hope it's not causing too much trouble_…"

"_Well, I cannot say he's very friendly now, would I? But that guy has attitude…kind of an interesting person if you'd ask me. I think the company won't mind waiting another three days for him since he's worth it. Besides, I think my boss gonna kill me if I failed to deliver him the contract_!" Rick said half jokingly despite the not-so-welcoming response he received from Yuki.

"_Hey, Tohma. You still owed me a couple of drinks you know? Where's that bar you had promised to show me earlier? And I'm kinda starving now from that entire running workout previously…what do you say we grab a bite or something_?" Rick suggested to his friend who was now feeling more relieved with how the situation turned out. Smiling, he agreed to it.

"Sure, but the tab's on me. Don't argue with me on that, Rick…" the fair blond proclaimed.

"Hai, Hai…now can we get moving?" with that said, the American man dragged his friend once again into the crowded street heading to their next destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The heat from the sun was really getting to Yuki's head as he was experiencing a serious headache this very moment upon walking to his apartment's door. Part of it might have been the result of a week of sleepless nights and the other, the problems he's facing now. Atlas Co. offer and his personal medical report; it's not that he especially cared for those minor issues but he does very much preferred to have a free mind now due to the condition he's in. While complaining about the piercing pain in his head, he searched for his keys and managed to find them but prior to open the door lock, his vision blurred. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and before he knew it, everything was blank. There laid his collapsed body on the cold ground without any movement.


	6. Revelation Eternity

**Disclaimer:** All the characters involved in this story do not belong to me. It is the sole property of its creator,** Maki Murakami.**

**Author's note:** Konichiwa minna-san!Finally this story has came to an end (after such a long hiatus). Thank you to all the reviewers out there, and I hope you will support my other works in the future ;)

HAPPY READING!

**(Thoughts are written in _italic words)_**

**Chapter 6: Revelation ~ Eternity **

Feeling more awake now, Yuki's mind was beginning to clear up as he opened his eyes searching the environment he was currently in. White walls from all four corners of a room filled his head; and the scent of those unpleasant medicines reminded him instantly of where he is; the ever so familiar, hospital room.

Getting up from his sleeping position on the hospital bed, he heard the door to his room being opened and to no surprise there stood Shuichi with his bright smile. "YUKI!!! You're awake!!" rushing to his lover's side and hugging him like there's no tomorrow, the pink hair vocalist was nearly making the irritated blond suffocate.

"Of course I'm awake…you BAKA!!! Now let me go before I faint again from your clutches!!" he growled. Removing his arms from the blond writer's neck reluctantly, Shuichi pouted at his lover.

"Demo Yuki, I was so worried when I saw you laying there on the front door of your apartment with not a single movement, and your face was all pale and white like a ghost! You nearly gave me a heart attack then, and I was stunned! So I quickly called the ambulance then and informed everyone else of your condition. When you're finally at the hospital Seguchi-san and Mika-san were so worried, even Hiro, Suguru, K, and Sakano-san are worrying about you. Finally when the doctor told us that you just collapsed due to exhaustion and heat-stroke, everyone let out a sigh of relieve…"

Amazed at how Shuichi could actually spoke all those words in a single breath, Yuki finally voiced out seeing that his lover has paused momentarily. "Look brat, you don't have to over worry yourself like this. Besides, I'm fine now…" stroking those soft pink locks he's so accustomed to, he eyed the hyperactive singer who has now fell silent and relaxed into his ministrations. "Speaking of which…where did Seguchi and the others went?" noticing that the list of people which Shuichi had mentioned earlier was nowhere to be in sight, he thought he did asked of their whereabouts. However, it's not like he cared for them to be here now and ruined this moment!

"Hmm…Seguchi-san and Mika-san went to the cafeteria to get some drinks, K went out to make a phone call, Hiro and Suguru should be around the corridor or so…Sakano-san was…" before Shuichi could continue on with his explanations, a small knocking sound came from the door revealing none other than Kirihara sensei and his right hand nurse Mayu-san.

"Nice to see you again Uesugi-san, so how are you feeling?" the youthful looking physician asked in his usual cheery tone.

"Fine…" Yuki answered blatantly. He was finding it hard to believe that he ended up with the same doctor whom he had a check-up with weeks ago. Recalling the past assumption Kirihara sensei made, he couldn't help but worried that Shuichi might have been told about his body check results. _'But then again, Shuichi does seem oblivious to it since he's still acting like his genki self…' _Yuki contemplated in his mind while gazing at his lover who was now tilting his head to the side with a confused look as to why Yuki was looking at him attentively.

"I see you have quite a lively crowd here during your admission to the hospital Uesugi-san…" as if right on cue, Tohma and Mika entered the room. Catching her younger brother in sight, she rushed towards his direction and hugged him. "Eiri, do you know how worried I am!! I thought something serious had happened to you…"

'_Oh great, another emotional burden being thrown at my direction…' _he voiced sarcastically in his head. "Aneki, as you can see I'm fine…" he said as a matter-of-fact while removing her arms gently away from his body.

"Eiri-san you really did gave us a scare back there…it's great that you're fine now" standing beside his wife, Tohma was portraying his usual friendly smile but deep down he was way relieved on how the situation turned out.

Sighing, "Not you too Seguchi…" as if the day couldn't get any better, which Yuki now hopes it doesn't, the rest of the gang barged into the room right at that moment. First off, the loud American guy with a rifle tucked under his arm, then Shuichi's best pal Hiro followed by Seguchi's cousin Suguru, and last the panic freak manager-san Sakano. It's a sure guarantee that these people will not provide peace and quiet wherever they go.

Just when he thought the worst was over, Yuki was surprised (or annoyed) by yet another special appearance (in other words unannounced) the two remaining members of Nittle Grasper – Sakuma Ryuichi and Ukai Noriko. "Why on earth are they even here?..." the blond romance novelist murmured under his breath with much effort focused in controlling his vile temper that's bound to burst any minute now (with noticeable veins popping up from his head).

Not missing the words that had escaped from his lover's mouth, Shuichi voiced out rather meekly, "That will be my doing…I accidentally hit the speed dial button for Sakuma-san's number when trying to call Hiro and blurted out everything to him before realizing I've dialed the wrong number…he…he…he"

Raising a clenched fist in midair, he fumed his anger out before launching the punch to Shuichi's head. "YOU MORON!!!! WHY DID YOU FREAKING CALL EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU KNOW WHETHER THEY'RE RELATED TO ME OR NOT FOR JUST A MEASELY REASON OF ME FAINTING AT OUR FRONT DOOR!!! DON'T YOU HAVE COMMON SENSE TO JUST CALL 911 DURING EMERGENCY?!!"

"Yuki I was panicking at that time and too worried about you to even think straight!!! You ungrateful bastard!!" rubbing his head lightly to ease the pain inflicted earlier, the pink haired vocalist glared at his lover half-heartedly.

"Hmph!" was the only reply the blond gave in return.

"Shuichi-kun! I've missed you so much…Look, I bring along Kumagorou too!" Leaping from his place, the prodigy lead singer of Nittle Grasper pounced onto the unknowing pink head causing them to topple on the ground. Waving his toy rabbit in an up and down motion frantically, the brunette haired had on his hyperactive mode as he went on rambling. "Ne…Ne…Kumagorou is worried about Yuki-san na no da. How is he?"

"S-Sakuma-san, he's resting on the bed – above us…" pointing his finger to the direction above from their current stance, with Ryuichi on top straddling Shuichi's body, the pink haired singer blushed a little but was immediately relieved when the older man leapt off from him and proceeded to annoy his already irritated blond lover.

"Ano…we need to clear the room now for further examination on Uesugi-san." The nurse named Mayu announced in her soft gentle voice. However, it seemed like all the presences in that room ignored her as they went on busying themselves with whatever they were doing earlier.

Clearing his throat, Kirihara-sensei tried to restate the sentence spoken by Mayu previously having the assumption that these people might've not heard her behind all the noise they're making – even for the fact that they're in a hospital!

"Ano, sumimasen. But could everyone please leave the room for now, we need to do a brief check up on Uesugi-san."

Receiving no replay at all not even a glance from any of them, the doctor felt totally neglected like he was invisible to the many pair of eyes in that room. Tohma and Mika were busy talking to Noriko, K was sitting in corner polishing off his rifle gun, Hiro and Suguru were complaining on how Shuichi never finish his lyrics on time, and the prodigy singer was doing what he did best, playing with Kumagorou.

"Everyone be quiet!!! This is a hospital for goodness sake! Now leave the room, you're disrupting the patient." Kirihara-sensei's sudden outburst shocked the rest in the room, and each silently agreed to leave without hesitation. It was best not to further agitate the doctor as he looked ready to kick out any misbehaved person in that room.

"I'll see you later then Yuki," the pink-haired vocalist casually said with a wave before closing the door after everyone has left. With just the patient, the nurse, and the doctor in that room, peace has finally been restored. "Sensei, do they know about my condition?" Yuki's sudden question caught the attention of the doctor.

"No, I can't possibly tell them without your consent first."

Grateful to hear it, Yuki was glad to be spared of further possible interrogation from both Tohma and Mika, especially his pink-haired lover. "So what does the report says? I'm supposed to go collect it but I ended up being here earlier than expected." He found it ironic of himself to even blend in dry humor in his sarcasm in such a critical moment.

"Then, I'll not hold back any details from you Uesugi-san."

~X~X~X~

The mood was solemn as silent tiny snow flakes fell like fluttering feathers from the gray sky, the mourning has taken place. There stood the vocalist of Bad Luck as he gazed longingly at a grave stone carved with the name of his beloved. The graveyard was eerily quiet, only the shallow breathing from the living could be heard. As a lone tear silently made its way down the cheek, the singer whispered sadly. "I'll never forget you. For eternity you'll always live within me, until the day we may see each other again. Maybe not in this lifetime but the next…" giving one last glance at the tombstone, he called out the name forever engraved in his heart. "I love you, Yui-chan."

"Cut! Good take Shindou-kun, let's wrap up for today!" the director announced as he went over and patted Shuichi on the shoulder. "That was brilliant! I expect you to give me a hundred and ten for tomorrow's performance too Shindou-kun."

"Whatever you say Director!" laughing nervously Shuichi answered to the fired up director on set.

"What do you say we go grab a few drinks to celebrate? Even your band mates agreed." Pointing to the direction of Hiro and Suguru who were both chatting away with some of the other cast members, the director looked back to Shuichi awaiting his reply.

"I did like to go, but I'll have to decline this round. I'm sorry Director, I'm not feeling that well today and it would be better if I get some rest at home to charge up for tomorrow's shoot." Bowing in apology, Shuichi got off the hook when the director decided to let him go easily.

"I'm not going to force you if you're not up to it. Go back and rest Shindou-kun, I'm sure you're tired."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" thanking the director humbly, he watched the man left before heading away from the filming site himself. Both Hiro and Suguru saw the vocalist abrupt leave but decided to let him be, they knew how hard it was for Shuichi in that particular film scene. After what has happened in the vocalist's real life, they really couldn't blame him for feeling emotional. More so the incident really did hit Shuichi hard.

"What is this?" pointing to a small intricate wood carving box on the dining table, Shuichi looked quizzically at his sister for an answer. The mysterious object has appeared out of nowhere when he got back and the first thing which he sighted out of place from the usual objects in the Shindou household. "It's addressed to you. The box got here this morning, could be some kind of creepy gift from those obsessed fans of yours don't you think?" she jokingly stated with a giggle. But Shuichi knew that would hardly be the case as most gifts from fans were directed to the recording company's address where Sakano and K inspected each one through ridiculous security procedures before it even reached the band members.

"I'll check it out in my room," he announced and grabbed the small parcel before heading to his room on the upper floor. Removing his wool knitted scarf and winter jacket, Shuichi settled himself on his bed and began his investigation on the mysterious gift. He scanned the wooden box for any sign of sender's info but found none. "No name on it?" absentmindedly he opened the box. The content inside was none other than a key. But it was enough to render the receiver speechless. Shuichi has an identical copy of the key, and he knew full well where that small trinket could lead to. The box held in his trembling hands was accidentally dropped, "It can't be…" he dashed out of his room as soon as possible and down the stairs he went, even ignored his sister's call. "Shuichi!?"

The pink haired vocalist of Bad Luck rushed out of his home in full speed, he knew where his destination was. He frequented that place occasionally once a month or so, even as it was left unoccupied for almost half a year. As he ran past busy streets in the cold chilling weather with his breath ragged, a million questions popped up in his head. Shuichi was confused, lost and angry at the same time. However he was heartbroken too just like half a year ago. _'What is the meaning of this? All these times and now…Is this some kind of sick joke from you bastard?! You left without a word and I searched everywhere for you! I was close to giving up and this shows up.' _Staring at the key held in his hand, his mind was numbed either from the coldness of the winter breeze or the nervousness which was welling up within him. He didn't realize how long he ran to be able to stand in front of the door facing him. Initially he was unwelcome there, then he frequently got kicked out and finally he earned his place in that apartment only to be left alone in the end when the owner disappeared six months ago. So much has happened at that place, fond memories and sad ones, even when he returned occasionally to reminisce about the past when the figure of the novelist was still there, he would drown in his own tears and sadness. He had done everything he could to get a hold of Yuki's whereabouts, but the novelist was serious on not to be found and Seguchi Tohma along with his wife left Japan the very next day Yuki went missing. Interrogating Tatsuha was a failure attempt too as the man absolutely won't talk about his brother's location, no matter how hard he tried to bribe him with Sakuma Ryuichi's one of a kind private collectibles.

Reflecting on some of his desperate attempts (which he did rather not declare it) Shuichi felt a little of his nervousness receded. As he gazed at the door, the key was cautiously inserted into the keyhole. He has done this many times before, but always with his own set of key. The one held in his hand now belonged to the apartment's rightful owner, the very person he longed to see again and missed for so long. Swallowing a tense lump down his throat he turned the key to reveal a familiar 'click' sound. And once again carefully pushed open the door, hope was residing in his heart no matter how slim the chances were. He took a step forward and left the door to automatically close itself. The apartment was empty as usual and dark with only dim lighting shone in from the balcony window. Silence greeted him as he scanned the familiar furniture layout in the living area, he then quickly moved to the other rooms within the apartment hoping to catch at least a glimpse of someone there, even if it were not the novelist. "No one…" he sighed while slowly made his way back to the empty living area. "A key to his damn apartment and he's nowhere in sight…Yuki! Where are you?" the silence replied his out of the blue question. "Yuki…" his disappointment has gotten to him yet again as the frail vocalist slumped to the ground on his knees. He really hated such a replay again, since his emotional side always got the better of him as he silently poured his tears for another time. _'Does this means goodbye for good? That you are not coming back anymore by giving me your key?'_

"How can you be so cruel? Just because you left the apartment the way it is…I thought that someday you'll eventually come back," Shuichi poured his heart out, there was no one there to console him and he didn't really care for companionship at the moment. He was grieving to his own misery, to his lost. He remembered the time when his beloved novelist questioned the position of his heart's charts, whether music or Yuki placed first at the top. And just as he told the novelist not to compare between him and Kitazawa Yuki, Shuichi pointed out that those two were entirely different to begin with. He knew deep down that he loved music as much as he gave his heart to the novelist. And without Yuki by his side, he dedicated his entire being to music – perfecting Bad Luck to be a top selling band. So much so miraculously he's been called a workaholic by his band members and manager, a vocabulary he thought of having no chance to be associated with in his entire life. "So much for I'll always be by your side…I did promise him that I'll never leave him alone…but I doubted he did do the same for me," he hated the hesitation in him, Shuichi always believed that Yuki did love him but the novelist rarely showed it. And he understood that just the way the writer was, not one who sweet talked unless in novels or picking up chicks, cold, uncaring, clueless in emotions even. Despite that, he loved that person with all his heart and missed him dearly so as with the passing of time. "Yuki please don't leave me…" Shuichi sobbed endlessly, till the point where fatigue and chill claimed his exhausted conscious.

'…_Am I in heaven?' _his mind drowsily came into senses as a warm comfortable feeling surrounded him, he felt so peaceful and relaxed at the current situation. Something that felt so memorable and protective lulled him in that serene slumber. Drifting in and out, Shuichi snuggled closer to the comfortable entity. A familiar scent caught his attention, peeking an eye opened he saw what he was latching onto during his sleep. A hand, an arm, and a body, looking up further with his amethyst eyes he murmured sleepily, "Yuki…YUKI?!" wide awoke he almost literally jumped off the bed. "Yuki!!! Is it really you? You are not a figment of my imagination right? Am I dreaming? Wait, you're not Tatsuha impersonating to be Yuki right?!" grabbing the novelist shirt's collar Shuichi stared hopefully.

Looking ridiculously at the dumbfounded vocalist, Yuki sighed with irritate. "No, it's me brat…"

"Yukiiii!" he avoided immediately before Shuichi could lunge at him (to which the vocalist toppled to the floor) and settled comfortably against the bed headboard, "Brat, why did you left my key at the door? Someone could have taken it and make a copy, or worst they can break into the house and cause damage or maybe hurt you! No more importantly, you nearly have hypothermia and fainted when I found you! Do you have any idea how worried I am? And don't you have any brains wearing such light clothing in the middle of winter?!" he accusingly pointed at the simple T-shirt and cargo pants Shuichi was wearing. Expecting the vocalist to make a comeback, Yuki was concerned with the sudden silence he received.

"Is that all you have to say after missing for half a year and making an appearance all of a sudden? How much more of a heartless jerk can you be?!" burning amethyst eyes were gazing with misted tears on the verge of spilling. "No letters or phone calls…Do you know how shocked and worried I was when you left a week after your hospitalization? How desperately I searched for you but somehow you kept avoiding me?! I cried so many times and nearly went into frenzy but you never show up! I've missed you so long, and I thought something terrible has happened to you!! Where were you?" Shuichi's tears were pouring but not enough to make him sob yet. "You better explain yourself you selfish bastard! You owned me at least that much for dealing with the press and the heartache!" glaring at the somewhat stunned novelist, Shuichi observed as Yuki gathered himself together and has on his usual solemn but also mocking façade.

"I've made you cry again, Shuichi. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that my actions have hurt you greatly. But I did it to protect you. I don't want you to see me in a weakened state."

"What are you saying? Are you sick?"

"Was, but I'm fine now." The way Yuki said it so calmly angered Shuichi even more.

"How serious was it? Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"I knew you'd be worried senseless and it would most likely affect your work, so I decided it would be best for me to leave and get cure on my own. Of course Tohma and Mika found out, and just had to tag along…Besides, I don't want to burden you with such a matter like that."

"Like hell I didn't worry sick when you were gone! You should have told me and let me stay by your side. Who gives you the right to decide what's best for me? You even made me break my promise to you. I said I'll never leave you alone ever and you went and disappeared on me! You still haven't told me what is wrong with you?"

Yuki silently gazed at Shuichi, and from the stare he knew the vocalist demanded nothing but the truth, still he would make it easy for Shuichi to understand. "Skipping the complicated medical terms, it was peptic ulcer coupled with chronic stress and tobacco smoking. Nothing serious at first, but then my condition worsened and I had to undergo an operation. Even after that, some medical complications arose and I had to remain hospitalized. After my discharge, the doctor and Tohma insisted that I take some time off to recuperate. All those time I was in New York settling the contracts for publication rights to my books, and I traveled around some other states."

"You could've called or left a note!"

"I needed time to think things through on my own. There are still some psychological problems which I have to solve. Besides I left the apartment to your care so you should naturally assume that I will be back."

'_Is he serious?' _Shuichi thought on the 'naturally assume' part in that statement. "Don't tell me you still have suicidal thoughts in your head?" cautiously Shuichi asked because it harshly reminded him of the time when he found Yuki back in New York.

"No, I don't." A smile from the blond novelist reassured him. _'Instead my only thought was on getting back to you, to be able to see you again. The near death experience I had just reconfirmed further how much you really meant to me, Shuichi. Those months without you were the hardest for me, and I really mean it when I said there's no replacement for you. Although I was told that the disease might return, but I'm not taking any chances.'_

"By the way Yuki, why did you send me your apartment key?" skeptically the pink haired vocalist asked the reclining figure on the bed. "You think I was going to leave you for good and not coming back?" the statement hit Shuichi right on mark as Yuki sat up on the bed and fished out a small pouch from his front shirt pocket. "Actually I meant to give you this, but I was rushing to leave and things got mixed up." Handing the black velvet pouch to Shuichi he waited for the boy to open it.

"Y-Yuki…" the content tipped onto his palm was a ring, not made of steel, gold or even silver but of glass. As Shuichi picked up the simple band to marvel at its design of a frosted middle with both their names engraved in it along with the word 'eternity', he was beyond speechless. "It's quite durable, so you don't have to worry breaking it all the time." Yuki added as he eyed the spaced out teen. Shuichi was shocked but on cloud nine at the same time, "Yuki, is this a proposal?" the question totally caught the novelist off guard.

"Don't let it get to your head brat," he denied embarrassingly but looked serious again as he pulled his lover closer to him. "Take it however you like. All I ask of is that you stay with me and be mine forever, Shuichi." Their lips were so close to touching but still remained within a little gap. Their own steady breathing could be felt by each other. "Only if you promise never to leave me again…" almost wordlessly Shuichi whispered, held within the embrace of his lover. "I promised. I'll never leave you alone just like you assured me in return. Even if I did, gravitation will always pulled us back together. The law of attraction between us can never be broken, it is eternally bonded."

"I love you, Yuki." The lips that descended upon his were gentle and loving. The kiss they shared was deep in meaning and filled with heartfelt emotions. No word was needed to be conveyed, they both knew how much they desired for one another and actions spoke louder than words. "I love you too, Shuichi." The soft declaration immediately brought tears to his eyes, how long has the vocalist waited to hear those verbal affirmation. Shuichi knew he has finally found happiness, though it may not be for eternity but as long as both live out their lives loving each other, it was more than enough. What more could they ask for.

~THE END~


End file.
